primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Primeval123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Columbian Mammoth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 15:02, June 26, 2011 Future Predator ﻿Well, this is a first for me. Sorry, but I don't have a clue how to help you with that, but ZEM might know. TroopDude Wasn't me who changed that picture! Look at its history. TroopDude Sterile Earth Desert Matt said so himself that humanity are nomads in the sterile earth future, so he could have encountered them in another part of the Sterile Earth. TroopDude Yeah, I guess that would be fine. TroopDude Hey mate thanks for the message, really Appreciate it.Allosaurus rex 16:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Velociraptor I'll have a look and see what I can do. Thanks, --Spamalot360 17:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Future Period 1 I'll undelete the picture, but I'd prefer it if it wasn't added to the articles, as only images that are actually from Primeval should feature on pages. Thanks, --Spamalot360 13:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Spamalot360, but you could always put it on Primeval Fanon Wiki. TroopDude Re:Fifth Primeval Novel Hey, thanks! I really appreciate it. It's really awesome! Series5info, 12:34, August 8th, 2011 (UTC) It's Series5info again, to ask you another favour. Can you make another cover. The first one you made was fantastical, but once I'm done writing the fifth novel, I'm making a sixth novel. And I need help with the cover, so here's what I'm going to need: Front Cover: Creature: Mutated Future Predator Background: Sterile Earth Person on the Cover: Connor Temple Name of the Book: Expedition to the Future Characters on the Back: Matt Anderson, Becker, Connor Temple, Jess, Abby Maitland Description on the Back: After saving the world from a nearly fatal event, the ARC team is back on track, and ready to rumble. Abby and Connor have plans for their wedding to be in just a few months, but when London and France get flooded by an ocean anomaly, their wedding is on the brink... Meanwhile, Matt has to deal with an evil version of himself. What exactly is the second Matt up to is still unknown, but it is something big... Danny is still in an unknown world finding his brother, but one encounter with him could mean death for Danny. Will the team save the whole of Europe from being flooded? Will Abby and Connor survive to make the wedding happen? Nothing could be stopped, in a world as dangerous, as a simple expedition to the future... Below is some of the stuff for the cover. Good luck. ;) Series5info, 16:16, August 8th, 2011 (UTC_ Midnight Tyrant novel hey mate could you do me a favour? because i had an idea for a primeval novel but im not going to be able to fit the front cover together and because i heard your good at it, i thought you'd be the best person to come for it so if you can do it i'll give you the basic information. The Novel is called Midnigh t Tyrant and here are some parts of images to use Creatures Mononykus Khaan Tarbosaurus Velociraptor Chalicotherium Bear Dog (Cynodictis) Entelodon Pterosaur Re:Midnight Tyrant well seen as the Mononykus wasn't featured in primeval im trying to find the closest thing to it in primeval and the best i could find was the swimming theropod, but if you could use another Raptor/theropod that would do alright. Thanks for helping me out with this we just need some ideas for creatures, perhaps some creatures featured in the walking with... Series and yes im working on the writing for the back cover i'll send it to you as soon as im done, i was hoping for maybe a picture of the Series 5 team standing infront of an anomaly. Re:Midnight Tyrant front cover Thats brilliant! thank you so much its great and i've just been searching the walking with dinosaurs wiki for creatures for the novel i found a few and please update me if you've got any creature ideas i'd be happy to hear them. i'll just finish off the writing for the back cover and yet again thanks alot. Re:Novel ideas well i know about tarbosaurus but never heard of the other one i'll check it out and thanks for the creature ideas Future Predator fighter 15:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cover update yeah thats a good idea and seen as theres quite a bit of room it will go well with the cover so yeah go ahead and i've done with the back cover feel free to change some of the words if you think it will improve it thanks Future Predator fighter 15:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Back cover Heres the back cover please feel free to make some changes if you think it'll improve it Future Predator fighter 15:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The ARC team are once again called into action after an entrepreneur’s party at the Belém Tower is cut short when an anomaly opens, letting through a pack of Angry Mononykus, which appear to be very dangerous when panicked… Meanwhile at the ARC, Lester receives an invitation from a certain millionaire, insisting the Team stay the night at the City of Arts in Valencia, Spain, But what will be in store for them when they get there?… Things are getting worse at the Belém Tower when another creature comes through the Anomaly, Matt gets a “Visitor” and will the ARC team enjoy their stay in the City of Arts?… Midnight Tyrant settings Here are some of the settings for the novel to take place in. Midnight Tyrant Creatures Thanks so much for the back cover its great! and I've added two more creatures to the creature list, of course they don't come from the cretaceous their from another anomaly that might open in the city of arts that leads to the Oligocene. I had a few thoughts about the new front cover and although its good i think i liked the one before so i could you change it back? its just the walking with dinosaurs style tarbosaurus doesn't really look right plus i thought filling that space would work, but i think it equals it out more if we leave that space blank, oh and please keep the creature ideas coming im more researching creatures from the Miocene and Early Cretaceous Future Predator fighter 16:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought enteledon aswell and haeynadon, but primeval have already had haeynadon in the Tv series and enteledon in Extinction Event but yeah we could still use it Future Predator fighter 18:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No i won't pick random creatures from the cretaceous trust me i know my time periods and prehistoric creatures Future Predator fighter 18:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you having a laugh? of course i'll mention it was you who did the front and back cover, i mean i probaly won't even get chance to publish it but if i do i'll probaly mention you before i mention myself and thats my way of saying thanks alot for helping me out with this speaking of which can you make me another novel? if you could i'll send you the pics. Thanks alot ;) Future Predator fighter 21:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Novels and Creatures Hello, Series5info here. Thanks for the Expedition to the Future cover. And, well regarding all the creatures in the novels, there's going to be a lot in Survival and Rescue, but not so many in Expedition to the Future. Creatures of Swish and Flicker: Future Predator Megopteran Fungus Creature Future Bear Daspletosaurus Dromaeosaurus Charcarodontosaurus Carnotaurus Tylosaurus Hadrosaurus Baptornis Quetzalcoatlus Jeholopterus Terror Bird Smilodon Brachiosaurus Allosaurus Didelphodon Rex Columbian Mammoth Dracorex Diictodon Iguanodon Avisaurus Albertosaurus Sarcosuchus Eotyrannus Creatures for Expedition to the Future: Mutated Future Predator Giant Burrowing Insect Future Beetle Mosasaur Megalodon Liopleurodon Coelophysis Megalosaurus No regarding to if people are going to read it I'm not sure yet. I probably will sell the books. The problem is I live in the United States, so for sure people who live there will get it, but I'll try to figure it out. Novel Hello there, I have seen all of the book covers you have made and they are ace. I wondered, if your not too busy, if you could make me one. On Primeval Fanon Wiki, I have a series called Primeval Revived and i am writing a novel called 'Night Blaze'. It features the Primeval Revived cast trying to access a anomaly in the centre of London in the middle of a major riot. It is based on the 2011 London Riots. Could the picture of Danny go on the front. The background can be the burning building. The creatures are: Giganotosaurus - front cover Ankylosaurus - back cover The text on the back is: A riot breaks out and soon engulfs London on a Saturday night. As the streets become a war zone, full of protesters and police fighting, a anomaly opens in a nearby warehouse undetected and a great lumbering herbivore wanders through. It soons become panicked and scared by the riots and becomes violent. The ARC team has to leap into action and soon discover the anomaly is unreachable through the protests. The team fight to reach it, but a large carnivore comes through and starts causing chaos. As the night continues, London decends into anarchy. As severel large explosions rock the city, the ARC team face a race against time as the capital falls to save as many people as possible and capture the creatures. But as the protesters turn on government buildings, the ARC comes under siege. Everyone must split up to save the ARC, but as everything worsens, who will survive the night.... Thanks, Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 19:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 19:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, ill say its a different one. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 19:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Book Selling Don't worry. I'll probably think of something. Maybe post the whole book on my talk page. I'm guessing that would be easy. Would you think so? Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! 23:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Night Blaze Yes, the fire on the back too, please :) Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Danger Zone ok i had another idea for a novel called danger zone i'll give you the basic information for the covers front cover character: Becker with an EMD front cover creature: Series 4 style Terror Bird front cover background image: Chinese Dojo image (below) Novel name: Danger Zone Back cover Image: Chinese Dojo image (right) with series 5 style anomaly i'll send you the back cover writing as soon as im done and thanks alot for the midnight tyrant book covers there great! Re:Chinese dojo Thanks alot for the velociraptor idea i will be sure to use it and about the cover images on danger zone can we still have the chinese dojo, Becker with an EMD and the Series 4 style Terror bird on the front cover? i really hope so, but on the back cover perhaps just use the same back cover as the Midnight Tyrant novel oh and i should be able to finish the back cover writing by tommrow i'll just upload another photo for the front cover Future Predator fighter 20:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Here are the two Chinese Dojo pictures for the front cover and although i wanted the backcover to be different from the Midnight Tyrant novel but i think you'll just have to use the same back cover as the previous novel Future Predator fighter 21:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Talk Page Publish Will do. Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! 23:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a DVD cover for Anomalies Incorporated on the fanon wiki? Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. You are mentioned on every page about the books. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 10:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll give you the images. Dynovan | Let's Talk 11:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Book Yeah i love the front cover thanks alot! i'll send you the back cover writing by tommrow Future Predator fighter 20:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Another Favour Hello, its Serie5info here! I would like you to remaster one of the already existing books. It would be for fun and just to fiddle around with. Anyways, I would like it if you would add the Smilodon from the cover of Shadow of the Jaguar to the cover of Extinction Event, removing the T-Rex. I would really apprectiate it! Thanks!Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! 20:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like a spaceship in the sky at the top, in the middle the AI logo, with 'The Complete Series 1' underneath, and then a child with another child and another behind him. I posted the AI logo. Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) DVD Cover I'll have to find some more for you. Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism: Jenny/Michael articles Why did you mess things up on the Jenny Miller page changing her name to Mr Cow and in the Episode 4.6 section of that article why did you write that she married a cow and changed Michael Miller to Mr Cow??? Why on earth? I'm going to say this to one of the administrators (ZEM)! Dino Expert (Talk) 15:51 12/08/11 (UTC Hello Dino Expert, and please LEAVE THE PAGES AND MY FRIEND ALONE! THE LOG THINGY THAT CHECKS WHO EDITED WHAT DOESN'T LIE! YOU'RE THE BIG FAT LIAR IN THIS WHOLE SITUATION. And why are you targeting a friend on mine? *Middle finger pointing to you, bitch* Don't worry Primeval 123, I've got your back! Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! 23:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't me who changed the pages! You DID vandalise those pages young man! I'm watching you and I'm not stupid and anyway it wasn't me who did that either! I definitely swear! It must have have been you! AND your no Primeval fan! I'm a better fan of Primeval! I love Primeval! Why would I even do that and remember:I DID NOT CHANGE THINGS ON THOSE PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yours truly,! Dino Expert Well, I now realise it might not have been you and it might not have been me but anywho, who was it?!?!!??!?!?!!?!???????? Dino Expert Re:The open series That's brilliant, thank you! --Spamalot360 (talk • blog • ) 16:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've had a few words at Primeval fan12 and lets just hope he doesn't frame you again because thats not acceptable Future Predator fighter 21:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking for an image right now, I'll let you know when I've got one. Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval fan 12 vandal lie Thanks mate and if he does it again just report him and i've almost completed writing the Midnight Tyrant novel Future Predator fighter 12:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make me a front and back cover for my Primeval book please Hello, I'm a new editor on this wiki, Dinoboy5387, I'd like to make a Primeval book and could you do me a favour? I had an idea for a primeval novel but im not going to be able to fit the front cover together and because i heard your good at it, i thought you'd be the best person to come for it so if you can do it i'll give you the basic information. I don't know what to call it so please could you give it a name on the cover that you'll make for me. I don't need a character on the front because I don't need one. I've also got creature ideas. The creatures are: Allosaurus, Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Ornitholestes, Othnielia, Dryosaurus, Camarasaurus, Apatosaurus, Hesperosaurus, Mymoorapelta, Drinker, Anurognathus, Basilosaurus, Dorudon, Arsinoitherium, Moeritherium, Embolotherium, Andrewsarchus, Sarkastodon, Eosimias, Harpagolestes, Gigantophis, Palaeomastodon, Physogaleus, Dunkleosteus, Bothriolepis, Estemmenosuchus, Giant Future Tortoise and a bizarre future cat. Here are some pictures for the book covers: Here are settings and anomaly sites: Jungle- Amazon jungle-Jurassic Forest anomaly Harbour-Polperro harbour-Eocene seas anomaly London-Natural History Museum-Early-Mid Permian anomaly Seaside-Lands End- Devonian Sea anomaly London- Car Park-Future anomaly Description on back (Blurb): The ARC team are once again called into action after an Allosaurus and many other creatures from the Jurassic start terrorising the jungles, villages and cities in South America. The team get chased into the anomaly by the creatures. They get back home, but something is wrong, anomalies are constantly opening up in lots of places and the team have to stop this and get those creatures back through the anomalies, but back at the ARC, something isn't right... Please will you make me my front covers for my book? Many thanks. Dinoboy5387 (Talk) 14/08/11 19:32 (UTC)